Bunny With a Carrot
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: When Rukia sees some drawing stuff in a store, she argues with Ichigo to make him want to buy it. And so, they go home, and Ichigo realizes what he had done. That's all I can say for now, or else I'll ruin the story.


I started watching Bleach, and I must say, it's incredibly awesome! So, I wanted to write a IchigoxRukia story, because they're so cute together! :D So enjoy~! (I don't own Bleach..sadly..)

* * *

(In the city)

As Rukia was walking by Ichigo, something in a store window caught her eye. Causing her to walk away from Ichigo, and stare off into the window.

"Rukia, what are you looking at?" Ichigo asked, looking in the same direction as her.

"Drawing stuff..you wouldn't understand." Rukia stated as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Pff, you're one to talk, anyone could draw better than you. Even me." Ichigo defended.

"What?! I'm ten times better at drawing than you!" Rukia argued, averting her attention back to Ichigo.

"Oh really? Let's just see then." Ichigo argued back, and walked into the store to buy drawing items.

* * *

(At the Kurosaki house)

"I feel..used." Ichigo said as he held the bags that contained ALL of the drawing stuff that Rukia wanted.

"Oh..Ichigo.." Karin sweat-dropped while eyeing the multiple bags.

"H-how..um..great." Yuzu smiled, trying to lighten up Ichigo's mistake.

"And how did.."this" happen?" Karin asked, trying to hold in a chuckle.

"Well, I demanded that Ichigo buy me what I deserved, and he did what he was told." Rukia lied proudly.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Ichigo yelled, dropping one of the bags to hit Rukia upside the head.

"Oww.." Rukia groaned, rubbing the spot where she got hit.

"Hey, can I see what drawing stuff you got?" Karin asked curiously.

"Uh, sure." Ichigo replied, taking stuff out of the bags.

Karin analyzed the items, seeing only, "Markers?" Karin sweat-dropped.

"We only got markers, pencils, and pens." Ichigo huffed, dropping all the bags on the ground.

"Why markers?" Karin asked, uninterested now.

"Because! They're so pretty." Rukia explained.

"Uh-huh.." Karin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Ichigo! Let's start the drawing competition!" Rukia stated competitively.

"Okay.." Ichigo yawned as he walked up the stairs to his room, with Rukia following behind.

* * *

(Ichigo's room)

Rukia rummaged through the bags, taking everything out to be seen. After a while, she noticed something...something horrible. "Ichigo.." Rukia said in a low voice.

"What?" Ichigo asked tiredly.

"There's...no...paper.." Rukia sobbed.

"What?! No way!" Ichigo said, rather shocked that they didn't even buy paper.

"Yes, way." Rukia pouted.

"Man! I really wanted to prove to you that I was SO much better than you." Ichigo complained angrily.

"Wait! I think there's another way!" Rukia said with a big smile plastered on her face. "The wall!" She yelled out, thinking it was a great idea.

"HECK NO! I would be grounded." Ichigo yelled.

"Jeez..it's always about you isn't it?" Rukia sighed.

"Whatever..we just can't do it today." Ichigo sighed as well.

"Wait! There's another way!" Rukia said as she rushed over to Ichigo with a pen. "We can draw on each others hands." She explained cleverly.

"Well..it's just the hands..ugh..okay." Ichigo gave in, and put his hand out. "Go." He said quickly.

Rukia smiled and started drawing on Ichigo's hand at a rather fast pace. She couldn't wait for him to see her work of art, "The Bunny with a Carrot". She noticed after a while of drawing on his hand, he would put his other hand over his mouth, and he would move the hand she was drawing on all the time. "Jeez Ichigo! Stop moving already!" Rukia yelled as she finally just grabbed his wrist and pushed it down on the bed.

"S-sorry.." Ichigo apologized quickly.

"It's okay, just stop moving your hand." Rukia sighed.

Ichigo nodded and bit the inside of his cheeks, trying to ease the sensation on his hand. Sadly, he moved it yet again.

Instead of getting angry at him, Rukia looked back at him with a grin. "I see." Was all she said, and she got up to get a marker.

"Do you have to color it?" Ichigo asked shakily.

"Of course! It wouldn't be complete without it." Rukia stated with an even bigger grin.

Ichigo took a deep breath, and spoke, "Okay..go ahead." He said as he squinted his eyes.

"If you say so." Rukia grinned, and held his wrist down. She colored her drawing rather sloppily, only to see if Ichigo was ticklish. Yes, it looked impossible, but it seemed like he was.

Ichigo bit the insides of his cheeks even harder, hoping this would end soon.

Rukia looked over at him, only to be disappointed. He wasn't even smiling. "Fine..looks like I have to go all out." Rukia exclaimed as she sat in front of Ichigo now.

Ichigo heard footsteps coming towards him, thinking she was probably done now. "Are you done now?" Ichigo asked as he finally opened his eyes, and saw Rukia right in front of him, raising her hands up in the air while she wiggled them. "What are you doi-!?" He asked, only to be cut off by her tickling hands.

"Come on Ichigo, laugh!" Rukia stated as she tickled his sides, trying to get up to his armpits.

Ichigo squirmed under her, trying to push her off of him. But, she would just speed up the tickling, and he would lose focus. She finally reached his armpits, but he gritted his teeth to stop himself from laughing.

"Jeez, you're a tough nut to crack." Rukia stated as she stopped tickling him. Where could she tickle him to make him laugh?

"Gahh..hah.." Ichigo gasped as he finally was able to stop inflicting pain on himself.

Rukia analyzed up and down his body, and found two spots she hadn't tried yet. She clamped her legs around his legs, and reached under to tickle his knees.

Ichigo figured that she gave up, but suddenly, he felt a horrible sensation on the back on his knees. _"Don't laugh! Don't laugh! Come on, Ichigo, don't laugh! Crap! I'm going to-!" Ichigo thought as he coached himself, but sadly, he interrupted himself by his own laughter. _"Gahahahahahahahah!" He chuckled, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Finally! You laughed!" Rukia exclaimed with a smile as she went further down his legs.

Ichigo blushed at her comment, and was too embarrassed to talk back.

"Now, let's see..are you ticklish..here?" Rukia asked with a smirk as she took off his sock.

Ichigo's eyes widened as soon as he felt the sock come off, but he couldn't say anything, seeing that would just make want to do it more. He sighed and squinted his eyes shut, and quickly shut his mouth. Maybe it won't tickle too badly?

Rukia scanned the room for the bags after having a good idea about how to tickle him. "Hah! There they are!" Rukia exclaimed as she pushed her leg outward, successfully grabbing the bag with her foot. "Success!" She yelled as she rummaged through the bag. There it was..the beautiful, sharp, perky, generous pen that she was looking for. She smiled mischievously at it, and traced Ichigo's foot with it.

Ichigo's eyes shot open at the touch. She found the "spot". "NOOOOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHHOH OHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOH OOO!"Ichigo shouted as tears instantly fell down his face from laughing so hard.

Not expecting such a reaction, Rukia fell back. Although she wanted to punch him in face right now, she also wanted to use this weakness to her advantage, but for now, she was going to torture him. She wrapped her legs around his ankles, and drew all over his feet as quickly as she could.

"BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! AHHHHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH S-STOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH OHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOP!" Ichigo begged as he was being mercilessly tickled to death.

"My goodness Ichigo, you're so ticklish here." Rukia stated as she drew on his arches mockingly.

"RUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUKIAHAAHAHA HAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHHEEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEEHEHEH EHEHEHEEHEASE!" Ichigo cried out, and tried to get out her grasp.

"Nahh." Rukia replied as she stuck her tongue out. "I wonder if you're ticklish here?" She asked herself as she tickled his toes.

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! N-NOHOHOOHHOHOHOHOHHOHO MOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHO HOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHO HOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHORE!" Ichigo shouted as he kicked his feet roughly, hoping he would at least hit her to stop the tickling.

"Wow! That was a close one." Rukia stated after she dodged the blow from Ichigo's foot, and continued to tickle his feet.

Ichigo cursed under his breath after the failed hit, but he hatched an idea of how to stop this. "AHAHAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAH! Y-YUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHHUZU~! I NEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHE HEHEHEHED YOOHHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHO HOHOHOHOHOHOU!" Ichigo called, hoping Yuzu heard him.

* * *

(In the kitchen)

"Ichigo?" Yuzu frowned after hearing her brother call her. But what confused her was, he was laughing through the scream. "I should check on him." She thought out loud as she rushed up the stairs.

* * *

(Back in Ichigo's room)

"ICHIGO~! I'M HERE-!" Yuzu started saying, but cut herself off as soon as she saw the scene in front of her. Rukia was on top of Ichigo's waist with her hands inside his shirt, about to tickle him, but Yuzu didn't know that. "And here I thought Ichigo would be the dominant one.." She mumbled to herself.

"Y-Yuzu..you came!" Ichigo stated gratefully.

"Ichigo, you called me?" Yuzu asked with a blush, gazing at them oddly.

"Yes! Rukia is-!" Ichigo started saying but cut himself off. He didn't want Yuzu to know he called for that, so he just lied. "Rukia is viciously murdering me." He stated rather emotionless.

Yuzu blinked, and ran out of the room screaming comically.

"IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!" Rukia asked as she bonked my head.

"Because..Yuzu is going to save me..she's stronger than you think." Ichigo stated with a grin.

_THUMP_

"What was that?!" Rukia asked as she rushed out of the room. She sweat-dropped as she saw a fainted Yuzu on the ground, and for pity's sake, dragged her to Ichigo's room. "Your sister fainted." She said as she put Yuzu on Ichigo's bed.

"Dang it Yuzu! You were my only hope!" Ichigo said in a rather exaggerated tone.

Rukia grinned, and returned back to her spot on Ichigo. "I do find it odd that you didn't run away when I got off of you, but I'm just going to guess and say that you weren't thinking straight." Rukia stated as she put her hands up in the air. "Now..it's time to tickle you-!" She started saying, but got cut off as she was attacked from behind by..Yuzu!?

"Ichigo! It worked! She fell for the, "I fainted" trick!" Yuzu exclaimed happily while she was on top of Rukia.

"Good work Yuzu." Ichigo smiled nicely as he congratulated his sister.

"So what do I do to the traitor?" Yuzu asked as she glared at Rukia suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, rather dumbfounded.

"Rukia was viciously murdering you! Remember?" Yuzu reminded.

"Ohh!" Ichigo blushed from embarrassment as he realized what he had done.

"I wasn't murdering him! I was TICKLING him." Rukia explained, trying to defend her case.

"Tickling him? But, Ichigo isn't ticklish." Yuzu exclaimed knowingly.

"Oh really? When Ichigo called you, was it a bloody scream? Or was it a laughing scream?" Rukia asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I-it was a laughing scream.." Yuzu replied, now glaring at Ichigo curiously.

"Exactly. And plus, do you see any bruises or blood anywhere on him?" Rukia asked as she pointed at him.

"No." Yuzu answered, seeing that nothing was wrong, and got off of Rukia. "I'm sorry.." She apologized while bowing.

"O-oh it's okay! Really! You were just told a lie..that's all." Rukia said reassuringly as she smirked at Ichigo. "But..do you wanna see JUST how ticklish Ichigo is?" She questioned in a whisper tone.

"Yes!" Yuzu whispered rather loudly.

"Then..let's..ATTACK!" Rukia yelled out the last word as she charged by Yuzu's side, right at Ichigo.

"GAAAH!" Ichigo screamed as he ran away, sadly he failed, and the girls jumped right on top of him.

"Take this!" Rukia and Yuzu yelled in unison as they tickled his sides, knees and feet.

"NOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOH OHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHO ! GAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! I-I CAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAN'T BREEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEH EATHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEH!" Ichigo shouted through unwanted laughter.

"Wow! This is so much fun~!" Yuzu stated with a huge smile.

"Indeed." Rukia smiled back as she went towards Ichigo's face. "This..is..payback." She whispered into his ear, and tickled his neck for the heck of it.

"S-STOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOP TIIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIH IHICKLING MEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHHHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Ichigo demanded, but it didn't really scare them..at all.

Yuzu went up to tickle Ichigo's sides, not realizing that Rukia was in front of her, she accidentally head-butted her onto Ichigo. And might I say, I wish I had a camera.

"I-I am so sorry Rukia-!" Yuzu started saying, but interrupted herself as she saw them kissing.

They broke away from the kiss, and Rukia rushed to get off of him, while Ichigo was just laying there, not really sure what had caused her to kiss him.

"I-Ichigo! How dare you kiss me!" Rukia snapped at him, not wanting to admit she kissed him, although it was an accident.

"WHAT?! YOU KISSED ME!" Ichigo stated angrily.

"Pshh, whatever! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go wash the foulness of your mouth out of my mouth." Rukia said as she turned around, smiling ear to ear from the accidental kiss.

"Yuzu, you saw what really happened, right?!" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I did, and I might I say..I didn't know you had it in you." Yuzu replied, lying for Rukia's pride.

Ichigo growled and stomped down the stairs to complain to Karin, while Rukia replayed the slight moment they kissed, over and over again in her head.

* * *

Go IchigoxRukia! :D Anyway, I know it might be cheesy, but whatever. I tried, didn't I?

Reviews are loved, and requests are welcomed.


End file.
